There are known optical scan switches provided with a connector table in which a lot of connectors are arranged in a matrix and are to be connected to a master connector which is two-dimensionally movable ("C-449, 10-path-batch 1.times.1000 optical scan switch," Spring Meeting (1998), Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers of Japan, P4-238).
The conventional connector table, however, achieved the two-dimensional arrangement of optical fibers by physically arranging a plurality of connectors in a matrix. Thus, the arrangement was not accurate between optical fibers held by different connectors, thereby exhibiting a defect that they were not able to be connected with accuracy with an optical fiber held in the master connector.